Duncan's sadness
by WeirdsBestFriend
Summary: What happened at that movie? NOT LINDSAY/DUNCAN! NOT LINDSAY/DUNCAN ROMANCE!
1. Chapter 1

summary: so what if duncan found a confidant? what if he actually vented on somebody? _**NOT**_ LINDSAY/DUNCAN!! ONLY A WEIRD FRIENDSHIP!

* * *

Lindsay's P.O.V

* * *

" and the prize is a trip to the movies with a friend of your choice! " chris announced to me. oh my gosh! i could bring beth! no way hold up, i need to stategize, im going to bring duncan! yeah that's it! first off he wont be mad at me and it will make courtney like super angry! go lindsay go lindsay! " i haven't been to the movies in so long!" beth said as i walked past her. sorry beth... i walked to duncan and unlocked him. " sorry that we all accused you." i said to him. i kinda felt bad for him... " happens all the time. no problem.." he said to me with a slight smile. " wanna go with the movies with me?" i asked him. everyone gasped. hahahaha!! courtney is so mad and jealous i can tell! he looked surprised at first but then he put a devilish looking face on. he must have caught on! hehe! this is _so _much fun! next thing i know, me and duncan are sitting on the bleachers watching this bat mitten zombie movie. i thought me and him like couldn't talk but then something really happened.. not like lovey dovey boyfriend girlfriend happening thing, but like something where we became friends..

i asked him how he got into juvie. he looked token back like i would'nt ask a question like that. " well, i uh." he stuterd. i looked at him curiously. " i kinda did some bad things i shouldn't have.." he said looking at his feet. the movie was over and it was dark except for the moonlight shinning on the bleachers. "like.. _drugs or beer?_ " i asked him incrediously. i raised my eyebrows. " no! no, no, no..." he said shaking his head. " i, i just was sticking up for a friend the first time i got into juvie. i was twelve and i stuck up for this guy who was kinda weird but he didn't bother anybody so i didn't see what was wrong with him, you know they shouldn't be picking on him like that." he said to me, and i nodded finally understanding him a little more. " i told them to knock it off but they wouldn't and i just.. i started a fight." he said to me now in all most a whisper. " i was so sad.." he said to me looking up into my eyes. " why?" i asked pressing the conversation further. " i was a smart kid, got good grades minded my own buissness, i didn't do great in school but i was okay, mostly B's on my report card, but anyway my mom and dad all ways thought that one day i would be as great as my older brothers, they said to me all most everyday that they wished i was a little more like them. i kinda got mad about it, but what really hurt the most in my life was that day when my mom came to my school and cried and cried and said how dissapointed she was in me, and that she couldn't trust me now." he said to me. i was actually amazed. " i.. i was so hurt by it.. i just snapped and rebled. i was bad and didn't care. i never wanted to be like my brothers.." he said. and then i saw something that i would all ways remeber. Duncan cried. he let tears roll down his face. " Duncan?" i asked him and put a hand on his shoulder. "My dad wont even look at me anymore! he wont even talk to me if i need him! im all by myself, and i hate it!" he screamed. i rubbed his back as he cried it all out. " you wont tell anyone about this will you?" Duncan asked me. " no! never!" i smiled at him warmly. i didn't know what it ment to smile _warmly _but i know i smiled at him nicely and that he knew i would never tell a soul.

The next day i woke up and rembered Duncan crying so hard. i wondered instantly if he was okay. i walked to his trailer and knocked on the door. "Duncan?" i asked loudly. he opened the trailer with a yawn. " oh hi lindsay whats up?" he asked. " just making sure everything was okay." i told him sweetly and turned around ready to go back to my trailer convinced he was okay. " he lindsay? umm, uh thanks.." he said sheepishly. did that mean he smiled like a sheep? or does it mean he was shy? i couldnt remeber but i pretty sure it was shy cause thats how he looked. " for what?" i asked totally confused. " for letting me vent..." he said looking at his feet. " you know just letting me talk to someone about all that." he finally said. " oh no problem, thats what friends do anyway!" i said, now i knew he was offically my friend. " right, okay, well see ya.." he said finally closing the door ready to get dressed i geussed. i smiled and went back to my trailer.

At breakfast we all sat at the first table together since there wasn't many people left in the game, haha.. but then chris came in. " okay everyone!" chris said clapping and snapping his hands to get attention. " hey yeah look up here! anyway! i got some serious good footage of Lindsay and Duncan"s movie!" i gaped at this. " no!" i yelled out. " thats not very nice you can't do that!" i yelled to him standing up. " i can and i will!" he said laughing. no.. he turned it on a big screen and shut off the lights and it all played out. every single bit was played onto the big screen. when chris turned on the lights, Duncan was gone.

so what do you think? should i continue?


	2. Chapter 2

summary: so what if duncan found a confidant? what if he actually vented on somebody? _**NOT**_ LINDSAY/DUNCAN!! ONLY A WEIRD FRIENDSHIP!

* * *

**Duncan's P.O.V**

* * *

I ran out as fast as i could out of the movie theater. how could that happen? no, no, no. no one was supposed to know about all of that! no one was supposed to see me cry! if my dad finds out, i will be in so much trouble.. what do i care though? im all ways in trouble! i hate this!! i can't take this anymore! i brushed my hand up to my eye, and couldn't believe what i found. there was now water on my hand. what the? crying? again!? what is wrong with me lately?! am i still running? yeah i am.. ow my legs are burning. i sat down on a big rock a little ways from a river. " wow, i didin't think that there would be actual scenery, i thought everything was props.." i said to myself crying still. i sighed in defeat. nothing was right for me latley.. courtney doesn't seem to love me anymore.. she used me, i actually felt true love for once, and she used me, i told lindsay what was on my chest.. you know what was wrong and then it was totally exposed...if live T.V didn't see it now it would most likely end up on Geoff and bridgette's dumb show.. my so called friends. My parents would be furious. i heard a loud sream, it sounded like a man's voice. wait.. that was me! i was screaming! " AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!! WHY? WHY? WHY? I HATE THIS CRAP! THIS STUPID IDIOTIC CRAP! IM NOT A NEANDRATHAL PRINCESS! IM NOT STUPID! IM NOT A CRIMINAL! IM OK! IM FINE! IM JUST A LITTLE UNUSAL!! why..why.." in the end i just buried my face into my hands and cried. " no more.. no more.. no more..." i whispered my body shaking with sobs. why am i crying? im a bad boy.. rough, tough, and thats what got me here.. that's what got me so unloved by my dad.. " dad.. dad im so sorry.. im didn't mean it! i didn't mean to dissapoint you! im so sorry im sorry..." i kept blathering on for a while. i geuss for once in all of my sixteen years of life i finally felt sorry for myself..

Finally, having no more tears left in me i stared blankly at the water sniffling ever once in a while. darn it. im not supposed to cry! i can't feel sad! i just can't! but i geuss i even knew that this must be the one thing that really just crushed my wall. this was the wrecking ball.. this small thing was my wrecking ball... i let it build up to much... my anger. i took my shirt off along with my shoes and socks. i walked over to the river, making sure it wasn't green and disgusting and concluded it was ok enough to just have a quick dip to make my mind clear. i sighed and stuck my first foot in and then the other. what was i going to do? what in the world was i going to do? i dunked my whole head under. the green fouhawk dissapered from the water that was like acid to hair-gel. the green hair went around my head. i snickered a little and brushed it out from my eyes. i floated on my back for a while and closed my eyes. ahh.. this was good. this was what life should be all the time. a never ending river. a sweet river that let you float and never drown. ow. darn it.. oh god.. that hurt really bad!!! HOLY CRAP! OW!! i opened my eyes and thought thy would break form the force and looked behind me. i saw there was a rock. a sharp rock.. oh dear god no.. i looked up from where i was. i could see the rock i was at just a minute before. it wasn't_ that_ far away but pretty far. i put my hand on the back of my head and felt the liquid. it was thicker then water. I opened my moth in horror. I sprinted to the the land, but the current was pretty harsh, really it wasn't harsh at all but i was starting to get light headed from the blood loss. When i finally got there i was gasping for air. i still ran though. my lungs burned and my head throbed more then i had ever felt. for the third time in the last two days i cried. when would the pain stop? i ran and got my shirt and sock and shoes on. i put my hand on the back of my head and held the gash. god ow... oh my god ow.. i got back to the TDA set finally. everyone was outside suprisingly. Still holding on to the gash i ran up to them. they looked at me in surprise. i geuss they didn't notice the bleeding gash yet. i couldn't talk.. if i did i think ill throw up. i pulled my hand away and showed them my hand. they gasped and courtney ran to my side. if iwasn't in some much pain i might have smirked. " Oh my gos duncan!" she sreamed. " i'll go get chris!" beth yelled. courtney sat me down on the ground. i was cross leged on the ground. " wow duncan how did you get that one? climbing tree's?" Harold asked snickering. " shut..." i gasped in pain. " ahh!!!" i yelled out and closed my eyes and held my fists in pain. i had my head bent over. " courtney? courtney where are you?!" i couldn't see anymore! it was al fuzzy! oh my god im dying!! " im right here duncan! im right here dont panick." she said as she sat next to me with her arms around me. " im dying arn't i?" i asked her crying again. i sobed and i think everyone was taken back. " courtney i dont want to die!" i said to her. i couldn't belive the words coming out of my mouth. i must have hit my head to hard i reasoned with myself. " NO! No you are NOT dying! good god where is chris!?" she screamed and i could tell she was crying to. " i cant see.. i cant see.. i want to see you but good god i cant! i cant even see harold!" i yelled. " is it black or fuzzy?!" courtney asked me panicked that she geussed i might be blind. " fuzzy." i answered in a whisper. i was so tired. so very very tired. i want to go to sleep. " im tired." i said to courtney. i was leaning on her now with her arms around me. " no. no your not duncan!" she yelled back to me sternly. " oh come on let me sleep. jeez your even annoying when im dying.." i said to her jokingly. why spend you last moment being serious? " number one you are NOT going to die! And two if you sleep you WILL die!" she said to me. oh my god i rember! if you go to sleep you will die! she wan't liying! " i'll stay awake.." i said groggily.

Chris was suddenly running in panick over to us. " who's hurt!?" Chef yelled. " duncan is!" courtney yelled. " duncan.. im so sorry." she said to me crying. " it's ok.." i said to her as i heard an ambulance coming up. " I..Ilove you courtney.." i said to her sleepily. Now the man was lifting me on the stretcher. " I love you too!" Courtney yelled back to me. And then for the fourth time.. i cried.

**what do you think? yeah i didn't really put alot of lindsay in there. actually i din't put lindsay in there at all! crp im so sorry lindsay fans! i promise that lindsay will be in the next chapter if you want! anyways review! **


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Courtney's P.O.V

* * *

Chris told us that Duncan would be okay but i was still crying myself to sleep every night. But yesterday night i didn't because i knew Duncan was coming back today. we waited outside for 15 minutes before a black car pulled up. it was really shiny and looked as if it has been waxed quite a few times. Duncan steped out of this car. i ran up to him trying to be as carful as i can around him.

" are you okay? how do you feel? " i asked him worridley.

" Yeah im fine. " he answered back as he got his luggage out of the back.

" what did they do to you in there? " beth asked in her strong lisp.

" just some simple stitches. i've had 'em before. the only thing that really hurts it the part when you do something to actually _need_ the stitches "

i smiled at him, he talked about getting stitches as if it were as minor as putting a band-aid on a scraped knee.

" It's not a big deal seriously. " he said frowning.

" did they give you anastsia? " Lindsay asked in wonder.

" no..." he answered, wait what?

" they didn't give you anastia!? " i yelled. why wouldn't they give duncan anastia!?

" im allergic to it. they gave me laughing gas." he said rubbing his eyes.

" when did you get them? you know the stitches? " lindsay asked. i could only bet how much this was getting on duncans nerves right now.

" yesterday.." he said to them flatly.

" when do you get them out?" this time i was the one who asked. i didn't know how much longer i could take being without him again.

" i get them out in like a day or something." Duncan said closing the car door.

" two! " someone said from the car.

" whatever carl! what are you still doing here anyway!? shouldn't you be at the station or something? " duncan asked. who was this carl person?

" shouldn't you be using you inside voice? you know so you dont like get a migrane? oh yeah and dont you start climbing tree's are something! i dont want those stitches ripping out of your head! " this carl person said. he had a deep voice kinda like chefs but with alot more passion you know he all most sounded human! like he cared for duncan well being.. was this Duncan's dad?

" ok ok, just go some where all ready! " duncan said to him smiling.

" all right, but becarful, no more hospital trips! " he yelled back.

" right." duncan answered and with that the car pulled away.

" who was that? " i asked.

" carl, my poral officer." he answered carrying his luggage to the trailers. i grabbed them from him instantly.

" that wasn't your dad? " i asked him. where was his dad? or his mom? or someone from his family!? you would think someone from his family would actually care enough to drop him off here at this crap hole!

" no, he's at work and why can't i have my bag? " he asked me and answered me in the same sentence.

" first off you have been to the hospital and got stitches with no anastia! why would i make you carry heavy bags? " i asked. it was common sense of course.

" okay i know that you just want to be ' nice' but first off nice is not my style and second im not gonna make a girl carry a mans heavy luggage." he said trying to swipe it away from me. i giggled.

" you have to catch me first! " i yelled.

" hey! " he yelled laughing and chasing me. i ran up the steps into the trailer and he followed in. we panted as we sat on the bed laughing.

" you so dig me.." he said. i blushed.

" you oger " i said laughing.

he smiled and laughed too.

" okay okay, you probally should get out of here, im gonna clean my stitches and stuff so uh, see ya. " he said smiling.

" would it be okay if i stayed? you might need help with it.." i asked him. my mom was a doctor i could handle cleaning some stitches.

" Ok, but do you think you can handle seeing it? it's pretty gory.." he said reluctant.

" my moms a doctor i can handle it.." i said to him and turned him around to see the stitches in the back of his head.

" okay, what do i need to do? " i asked him

" get that bucket right over there and fill it with water first, and while in the bathroom get some ani- bacterial soap and a wash cloth." he said to me looking me over.

" are you sure you want to do this? " he asked.

" positive." i ran out the door with the bucket in hand.

" what are you doing? " harold asked as i passed him walking fast.

" getting water to clean Duncan's stitches." i answered.

" seriously? " he asked me raising his eyebrows.

" yes.." i answered getting annoyed as he followed and lindsay and beth heard.

" oh! i want to see! " beth yelled.

" me to!" lindsay screamed in delight for some odd reason and they ran to the trailer where duncan was. i rolled my eyes. what? were they expecting some show?

when i entered the bathroom i filled the bucket up with clean water, and got some anti bacterial soap along with a wash cloth. i ran back to the trailer and opened the door and saw lindsay talking to duncan and beth doing the same as harold looked at duncans stitches from the back.

" okay now what? " i asked him. he looked up from where he was sitting. he was in his usal pose, arms crossed on his lap hunched over, but then he sat up.

" now, put a little bit of the soap in the water. " he answered watching me as i put the bucket on a night table and poured a little bit of the soap into the bucket. it got nice and sudsy.

" allright, now what? " i asked.

" put the wash cloth in the water but then wring it out so it doesn't drip." he answered still watching and so did everyone else in the room. i did exactly what i was told for once. i smiled at that thought and looked up at him.

" and now? " i asked a little worried about the whole wash the stitches part. what if i hurt him and made him bleed again? that would be horrible!

" now just clean the stitches.. are you positive you want to-" he started but i cut him off.

" yes." i said and walked over to him and washed very very gently on the stitches and around it. i washed over them and made sure not to snag them in any kind of way.

" does it hurt? " Lindsay whispered.

" naw, im really used to the whole thing, except when my brothers did it i usally ended up in a little bit of pain..and some blood was usally on me floor..." he said pondering the thought as i giggled.

" okay, phew! now what? " i asked him curiously. i all most felt like a doctor except i didn't know what i was doing. heh heh.. scary doctor huh?

" okay now all you have to do is dry it and bandage it and then your done." he said to me smiling.

i got a towel that was on his bed and patted it dry.

" where's the bandages? " i asked him.

" bag " he answered.

I opened up his bag and rummaged through till i found some doctor guaze. i breathed out a little scared and started wrapping his head. i did it once around and then twice and then a third to be safe, then i cut it off and made sure it stayed together with some kind of doctor type of pin.

" oh thank god i dindn't hurt you! my mom will be so proud!" i said giggling a little bit.

he smiled.

" yeah way better then when my brothers do it! " he answered laughing.

i smiled back and realized that maybe i had made a mistake of pushing him away.

okay people sorry for the hint of Duncan doing something drastic and stuff. that all happens next chapter! if you didn't have the hint of duncan doing something drastic then don't worry about it at all please! LOL anyway just review and tell me what you think! see ya!


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Duncan's P.O.V

* * *

For the next two night's Courtney would clean my stitches every night. Hey that might be weird or even sound disgusting but hey that's just my style. and if a girl wants to clean your injury's then i say let them! but it wasn't long before i had to go back to that putrid hospital. I entered the black shiny waxed car that was carl's.

" hey Carl." i said to him smiling smugly.

" hey criminal " he siad returning the smile.

" you ready to get those strings detached from your broken skull? " he asked. leave it to Carl to make everything sound worse then how it really was!

" yeah, and there not attached to my skull. " i said smartly.

" next time they most likely will! " He said jokingly and with that i closed the door on my side and we pulled off, with me giving courtney a good bye kiss of course. we finally pulled up to the stuipid disgustingly clean hospital. sorry if im being crude but what guy wants to get stitches taken out of his head with no anastia? But with freaking laughing gas instead? not me! i hated laughing gas! All it does is make you dopey and then when it wear off i can't even remeber half the freaking crap i did or said! Laughing Gas was the thing i hated the most next to my dad... Not getting off subject, me and carl walked in to the waiting room and i sat down. Carl checked in and told me it would be around 15 minutes. so naturally i tried doing some thing with this time on my hands. I tried reading a magazine but found it better to leve this task to the chicks, so when carl started to doze off ( sleep ) i went up to the front desk and asked how much longer it would be.

" im so sorry sir but there has been a car crash it will be at least another hour before anyone can see you. sorry. " the Desk lady said. i nodded understanding that it wasn't her fault but was a little angry still. i mean come on! it was only stitches! what was that like a 2 minute job?

So what else could i do? i thought to myself. i finally concluded that looking around was the best way to spend this whole hour. i walked down the wide hall ways looking to see i i could find something to occupy myself. I finally saw a opened door and looked inside. The room was a s big as a cafeteria but instead of tables with food, it looked like Tables with bingo mats on them. i walked in not sure if anyone was in there or not.

" hello there sonny, wow is that what you kids do with your hair now days? " some old dude said to me who was in a old over stuffed blue chair at one of the tables.

" oh uh, not alot of them, just some of them like me. " i answered honestly.

" i see. i don't have any grandchildren or sons or daughters so i wouldn't exactly be up to date on all these things. " he looked at me. i went and sat next to the guy.

" so who visits you in your room? " i asked dreading the answer.

" the really nice looking nurses, but some times and ugly comes in. " he answered laughing.

i smiled and laughed too. this old guy was all right.

" so no one really visits you? " i asked him.

" naw.." he answered looking at the floor shaking his head.

" i dont have much longer anyway.." he answered looking at me in amusment. i didn't know what to say.

" so what are you here for ? " the old man asked breaking the silence.

" oh uh, i hit my head on a rock and had ot get stitches, and im getting them taken out today. " i answered him.

" owch. that had to hurt. i had to get stitches one time, right in the arm it was the only thing keeping my bones inside my arm." he looked at me again smiling proudly.

" wow, what happened? " i asked out of true curiousity.

" when i was at war it was bloody winter and i had to run to retreat they had taken to many of our men to be able to fight. i ran across some ice and slipped, i cut open my whole arm but didn't notice till i got back. " he answered.

" dang you were at war?and how did you not notice? " i asked him in amazment.

" i have no idea! how could i not feel some thing as strong as that? oh and yes i was at war. " he asked me looking curious as well and then pleased that i had taken note of him being in the war.

" whats your name son? " he asked finally.

" Duncan. Duncan Carter. " i answered him back fully.

" well my name is Pete Felix. " he told me.

" well nice to meet you pete. " i answered in a sincere tone.

" nice to meet you too duncan... now tell me something about those stitches, are you getting anastia? " he asked.

" nope, laughing gas, freaking laughing gas! " i said _laughing_.

" oh! the dreaded stuff! " he said cursingly.

" Duncan! there you are boy! there ready to take them dang strings out pinochio! " Carl yelled to me. i whipped my head around.

"Gotta go , sargent Carl is calling me for duty! " i said jokingly.

" Oh, Going to war with the laughing gas are ya boy? " he asked mockingly, we both laughed at this and i got up and walked to carl and said good bye to my new friend pete.

Im going to say hi to him tomorrow.. i'll make Chris let me use his cell phone.. i smiled at the thought of having to threat.

As we wound through the hall ways i kept getting mixed up. were we going down the right or left hall way? i had no idea and was lost. but finally we got to a sarilized white room and i sat down on one of those soft high seats, when the doctor came in.

" Hello, Duncan Carter and we are just going to give you some laughing gas so just lean back and we will handle the rest." the docotor said as i rolled my eyes when he metioned the horrible gas. i would rather owen gas then laughing gas! but before i knew it, i was in Lala land.

" hahaha!!" i laughed out loud hysterically.

" okay, son just calm down now." the doctor was trying to talk to me seriously but hey, i was on the stupid Laughing Gas. and what did Laughing Gas make you do? come on you can do it... Yes! That is correct! Laughing Gas obviously makes your laugh! Elmentary my dear watson.

"you...hahaha!! said to calm down! hahahaha!! the ponies are out to get ya copper! hahahahaha!!! bwagahahahaha!!" i was so out of my mind at this point. it was just all colors. pretty colors...and then they strapped me down to the bed as they took the stitches out.

" you make me mad! i am hulk! " i screamed and shook the bed while laughing hysterically.

" take it easy son. " he said to me and then i laughed again for the umptenth time that day under the Laughing Gas.

" im not your son you freak! hahahahaha!!!" i yelled out.

" i know i know.. it's going to be fine so- i mean sir. " he said to me putting a hand on my shoulder. But then because i was completley out of it i lunged for his hand trying to bit it. he took his hand away faster then a speeding bullet.

" raaaaahhhh!!! wrah! wrah! " i screamed like a monster.

" okay we got them all out doctor. " the nurse said.

" nu uh! nu uh! " i yelled laughing.

" okay, good job nurse, turn off the Gas." the doctor said still a little shaken from the whole biting thing.. Hahahahaha!!

and then i was really just out of it, and again dopey. i was just laughing every once in a while, as if a very funny joke was starting to wear off.. you know kinda like the after laugh, just a small, heh heh heheh..

WHen we finally turned out of that stupid white hospital i was still all dopey and sleepy and one hundred percent still out of it.

" monsters like to come and sit on my bed." i said to carl from the back seat where i was laying down. i said this in a tired sleepy voice.

" yeah? " Carl asked stiffling a laugh.

" mm hm.." i said as i looked at him.

" why is that? " he asked.

" i dont know." i answered.

" Duncan are you fooling around or are you still dopey from the whole laughing gas crap? " Carl asked trying to figure out if it was possible that these words could be coming from me.

" i like shooting the flying ponies in my yard.." i said to him honestly as if he never asked the last question.

" right.. aww, jeez.." he said sighing and rubbing the back of his neck.

when we pulled into the TDA Set. Courtney and the rest of them were waiting outside of the car. i tried getting out but carl locked me in. " ahh!! let me out! let me out! " i yelled in frustration. i put my whole face on the window and slid it down forcfully so my lip would go up and leave saliva on the window, drying my top lip.

" what the-" Courtney said completley confused.

" That looks like _so_ much Fun! " Lindsay yelled out in excitment.

Courtney sighed and rolled her eyes, while harold laughed his guts out.

I how ever banged on the window repeatdly. " LET ME OUT!!!!!!!" i screamed and hollered loudly. " OUT OUT OUT!!" i screamed over and over.

" just calm down kid! " Carl said. " ill let you out just be cool..i need you to calm down before you get out." he said slowly.

" okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay- " duncan said jumping up and down

" that's not calming down..." Carl said his eyebrows going down in a determind way.

"......" i sat there real quiet like a mouse.

" all right. " Carl said and unlocked the door, and then i ran out of the car and stood there in the middle of the court yard.

" Dunc- ahaha- Duncan are you okay? " Harold maged to let out a simple question before going back to laughter. But i was confused. huh? where was i? oh yeah TDA Set. okay, thats not good and all but how did i get here? ahh, man! Stupid laughing gas i can't remeber a darn thing! ahh, jeez...

" uuuhhh... yeah what's going on? " i asked sheepishly with a tone of im not playing around and im really confused kind of tone.

" we just came back from the hospital. " Carl said getting out.

" uuuuuhhhh... oh god i remeber now! don't remind me of the crapy white crap hole! " i said realizing that i had been at the hospital getting my stitches out. whatever else happened im not sure i wanted to know...

what did you think? i decided i would add a funny chapter since all the others were either mushy or sad or you know just the serious type.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Duncan's P.O.V

* * *

The next morning i was up real early. I _made_ everyone forget about that whole Laughing Gas thing. ( force was great wasn't it? Fists help too. ) i walked out of the cabin and yawned. i walked to the bathroom. i took a shower quickly, and my other morning rituals i geuss you would call them. I then walked out of that smelly bathroom to the mess hall, or whatever they call it now. All i know is that they serve crappy food there, when i entered the eyes turned on me.

" uh, hi, uhmm..." i said kind of at a loss of words. " i know it's been knida weird and all, but uh... everythings back to normal so let's pretend none of that ever happened ok? " i asked kinda sheepishly. but i was relieved when they smiled and nodded at me. thank god!

" so how was it in the hospital again? " Lindsay asked.

" uh lindsay he just said to forget about all that...." Beth said to her ditzy friend, who was also my friend now..

" oh yeah! " she answered smacking her forehead. " silly me! " she said.

i laughed a little and sat down next to my favorite girl, Courtney.. My princess. I laid my head down on the table with my arms surronding me all most like a fort, i closed my eyes letting the cold table make me feel alot better. But then i felt a hand on my back rubbing in perfect circles. I opened my eyes to meet courtney's eyes. And she smiled. I closed my eyes again letting her rub my back. But then i remeberd... PETE! I snapped my eyes open and got up slowly so that Courtney would not get all into worried mode.

" Be right back Princess. " i said.

" when are you going to call me Courtney? " she asked.

" Never " i said back to her with a wink.

" pig " she said smiling.

" _your _pig." i said.

" Always. " she said back giggling.

i walked out of the crappy tent, and looked for chris. i finally found him over by a camera twidiling with something, he had some kind of flap open that was on the camera too.

" Chris? " i asked him.

" huh? " he answered back busy.

" i need to use your phone. " i said to him.

" uh huh... yeah uh sure whatever..." he said mindlessly tossing me his (from the looks of it) very expensive phone.

" uh thanks. " i siad.

" uh huh.." he said closing the flap.

i walked away at first and then ran, i stopped at the door and went in the Mess hall ( whatever it's called! )

" i'll be back ina little bit ok? " i said to courtney as i stood over her smiling.

" but, where are you going _now_? " she asked frowning.

" hospital to vist a friend. " i said.

" but thats the third time in the last two week, going to the hospital! " she said frowning even more now.

" yeah but i have to go, i'll be back in a bit. " i said to her, then i left out the door and called carl pick me up.

when we finally got the Crappy white hospital i went to the front desk and asked where Pete Felix was. she looked surprised and then smiled.

" so pete finally got a friend? good! " she then laughed after saying that. " out of all the nice senior citzens in the hospital he could befriend, he picked a teenager! funniest thing i have ever hear! im sorry to keep you waiting sweet heart, um, pete is up on the second floor third door to the left. " she said nodding.

I nodded and thanked her, and then i ran to the elevator, but then the elevator took forever! so i decided to run up the two flights of stairs, and then i ran till i got to the third door on the left and stopped running. I stood there for a second and opened the door quietly incase pete was asleep or something, but what i saw inside was much diffrent.

" aww come on get up you big baby! " he yelled. " Get up! are going to go cry to your mama after only a few scratches?!" he screamed. What in the world was he doing!?

" Uh, pete? " i asked. there was a big curtain around the bed next to his so i couldn't see him but rather heard him behind the whole curtain thing.

" oh! over here son! " he yelled a little excited. i went around the curtain that went around his partners bed.

Pete was on his bed but not laying down. he was sitting criss crossed with some dress pants in a khaki color with a blue polo shirt on.

" Hiya kid! didn't expect to see you here! " he said smiling.

" oh yeah, i got out of that crap hole im at right now. " i said smiling sitting next to him. he was watching wrestling...

" This John Cena guy is a true whimp! When i was in the war, i had to fight _fifty _other soliders from the other army all once by myself! " he demanded.

" why? " i asked him curious.

" my men were all shot down before my very eyes! " he said shaking his head sadly. " i was the only one and as you can imagaine i won against fifty other men. " he said looking into my eyes.

" your right John Cena is a baby compared to you. " i said laughing, and he then joined me.

" so what's going on with you? " he aske me.

" Do you ever watch this program called Total Drama Action? " i asked him. he shook his head in thought.

" Total Drama Island? " i asked.

" never heard of it. " he said.

" oh, well uh, it's just another dumb reality TV show and im on it. " i said.

" ah." he said nodding.

" well since you don't watch it you probally don't know whats going on hehheh.." i said.

" i do know that you had get stitches.." he said.

" yeah, those hurt bad... anyway, i got a really pretty girlfriend.." i said to him blushing instantly.

" really? do you you have a picture? " he asked smiling. i nodded and took out my wallet and opened it up, i then took out the picture of courtney that was in the little piture holder spot, and gave it to him.

" wow.. not what i was expecting but still very beautiful. " he said.

" what were you expecting? " iasked confused.

" well.. more along the lines of maybe a rock 'n roll type like you, you know like punk." he said smiling still. it never faltered.

" OH! yeah..people are kind of surprised with the weird match up.." i said to him.

" the do say opposites attract! " he said laughing.

" i think i belive in that now to! " i said laughing finally.

" you really are a nice young man, you know that? " he asked.

" nice to hear some one say that for once. " i said back to him.

he looked real deep into my eyes before we heard the door creak open, a nurse came in and walked up to pete.

" oh pete! you have company today? " she asked smiling brightly.

" yes! i sure do ma'm! " he said smiling.

" and is this young man related? perharps a nephew? " she asked hopefully.

" no ma'm, but i would be very proud if he was my own son! " he said beaming.

she laughed at the ses words and answered him back. " well, i just came in to take some blood. " she said to him sweetly.

" but i need all of the blood i got left! " he said jokingly laughing again.

" oh you silly little man! " she said, she turned around on a table getting the syringe ready, and then for some odd reason he threw a hat that was on the table next to him on the floor.

" oh dear.. Nurse would you be soon kind as to get me my hat, im afraid i dropped it." he said smiling.

" sure thing pete honey.." she said and bent over. well you get the idea why he did that.. i closed my eyes, gross....

" thanks." he said smiling brightly, she then took the blood and was on her way.

" haha! boy it works every time with that hat! it's my lucky hat! every nurse here has picked up that hat except for the uglies.. you know the ugly nurses.." he said laughing again, i simply laughed along with him.

" what happened to your roomie? " i asked suddenly glancing again over at the curtained bed.

" oh.. he died." he said plainly like we were talking about having tea at a cafe!

" oh dude..pete..im sorry dude.." i said to him.

" it's ok.. you get used to it living at a hospital and all.." he said slowly.

" yeah i guess so.." i said, i looked at the clock on his night stand and saw that i had been here for three hours all ready!

" oh man.. im gonna get in so much trouble! i've been here three hours all ready! " i said standing up.

" wow, time goes by fast.. i'll make sure to watch that show by the way duncan! " he said.

" oh, thanks! " i said to him.

" no, thank _you_! thanks for visiting.." he said looking up at me.

" no problem.. i'll come back if it's that last thing i do! " i said smiling brightly.

" thanks son... i can't wait." he said.

so what did you all think? i gotta warn you though tht the next chapter is going to be ALOT of angst!


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Duncan's P.O.V

* * *

so yeah i got inot pretty deep crap about the hole leaving the set thing, but the good news was that chris couldn't shoot another episode of this idiotic show for a while since the cameras weren't working right, which also means no challenges! Pete would just have to watch a re-run. I had gotten yelled at pretty hard about the whole leaving the set so it wasn't for a few days until i even_ thought _about seeing pete. but i did think of him about a day or two later. I secret stole chris's phone by pick pocketing him when he messing with the camera's.. AGAIN! so i called carl and said it would only be a quick vist, kissed courtney a goodbye kiss and.. oh yeah, me a courtney were doing fine. i loved her and she loved me, when i got back from seeing pete i went straight up to her and she said she loved me and she was wrong for being so mean, so yeah i geuss you could say were an item, not like we ever stopped being one. i got into the black waxed ( thats sound hilarious! ) car and didn't put my seat belt on.

" heya " Carl said to me as he pulled away fast.

" hi. " i said letting a breath escape my lips.

" what's up? " he asked.

" im preparing myself for the bright white walls. " i said to him sarcatically and he just laughed.

" well i think its good for you to be nice and see an old man at the hopital like this. " he said.\

" im not seeing an _old man. _" i said to him in digust. " he was in the war and watches wrestling. " i said to him.

" well then.. he is a very burly old man. " he said smiling.

" oh for the love of.. just shut up. " i said to him crossing my arms, but a smile still made its way across my lips.

when we finally got to the hospital carl dropped me off and i went inside. whats it going to be today? Hockey? is the dude gonna be watching hockey or basketball or football? or how about boxing? i went over to the set of stairs, but a nurse at the front desk stopped me.

" where are you going sir? " she asked blinking.

" to see Pete Felix. " i answered smiling, but she frowned.

" im sorry sir but.." she just stared at me.

" what? " i asked starting to get scared.

" he.. sir, i..." she looked at her feet. but all i could think of was 'no..no..'

I ran up those stairs as fast as i could, even though the nurse called my name. i reached the second floor and to the third door on the left i opened the door to see curtains around pete's bed.

" pete? come on answer me buddy! come on Pete! ! come on! dont play around!!" i screamed as i walked over to the bed. i pushed the curtain back and dreaded doing so...

" NO!! PETE! no..no..." i yelled at first, not to loud but pretty loud and then whispered at the end.

doctor's came walking in and looked at me.

" im sorry son.." one of them said to me.

i shook my head and closed the curtain.

" how did he.." i asked trying to hold back the tears and screams.

" he just passed on in his sleep..this morning.." they said to me.

" where is going to be buried? " i asked them closing my eyes so the tears couldn't escape.

" He put you in charge of everything..." they answered looking at me.

" what? " i asked dumbfounded.

" he changed his will and everything..." they said.

" but, why would he do that? " i asked him.

" he told us that you were his family, his only son. " they said.

" okay.." i said to them, to the three doctors standing there.

" when is the will reading? " i asked them rubbing my neck.

" today..at four a clock PM. " one of them answered.

" okay, and its three right now.. where is it? " i asked.

" the court house the one over on oxford street." they said.

" okay i.. i geuss i'll go then.." i said.

" yes, you better, it takes around forty five minutes to get there. " one of them said to me.

" okay, um keep him in the morge i geuss, until i get back. " i said.

" right away sir. " they said, but all i could i think was charlie's words from the last time i was there in that room with him..

_" haha! boy it works every time with that hat! it's my lucky hat! every nurse here has picked up that hat except for the uglies.. you know the ugly nurses.." he said laughing again, i simply laughed along with him_.

i smiled at the memory. as i told carl everything and then when we finally reached the court house i took a big gulp and closed my door, and as i stood outside.. i bravely walked inside.

i walked into the HUGE court house and found my way to the room that the will was being read off, i took notice that no one else was in the room with me.

" Hello sir, i expect you are Duncan Smith? " he asked.

" uh, no im Duncan Carter.." i answered.

" OH! So sorry sir, that is what i meant to say of course.." he said with his glasses on and his suit on..he picked up a piece of paper.

" are you ready? " he asnked looking over his glasses, i nodded and sat down on one of the overstuffed red chairs... pete..

" imn going to read exactly what it says sir," he cleared his throat then and began..

" Dear, whoever is reading this, i know in a will you are supposed to tell about who gets what, but the thing is i need to tell you more, you are going to get all of MY stuff anyway so you must need to know who I am. i was in the war, it was a bloody cold war, there was lots of death, to much bloodshed for even a war, but i didn't go down. i watched as many of my friends falled and i stood on my two feet, whishing they were too. that day we wnt to war there was around 3,000 of us. the day that we left.. alive was a scarce 25.. amazing how many people can die because of a mere thing we dont agree on. but it happened, i was ahppy child, not much to say of my childhood other then i had a very nice religious family, we were not rascist as many of people were back then, we were just inoccent regular family, i got good grades and was a happy man, i had a wife, but she sadly went to heaven too soon after i married her, but toher then those few things my life has been happy and rememorabal, i saw the world mostly, france, Iran, Spain, Ireland, Scotland, even Egypt. i saw the Mona Lisa and Eiffle Tower, the greenest grass, and the Great Pyramids, i had a very enjoyable life and now i will tell you what goes to whom. All of my Two Million dolloars goes to Duncan Carter, my Mansion to Duncan Carter and Everything in it plus my car which is a Bentley goes to Duncan Carter, he was truly the best boy that i ever knew. sincerly Pete Felix. " the man finally finished, but hold on wait did he say two million? did he also say MANSION!? AND A BENTLEY!!?? no friggin way! but besides that peice of information.. he went to so many places around the world.. this may have been the best man in the world..

" what hold on two mill plus a mansion plus a BENTLEY? " i asked in disbelief. " what's the catch? " i asked him with my eyebrows raised.

" there is none. " he said smiling. " i will give you everything in two days, i will see you then. " he said standing up and holding his hand out to shake it. " i nodded and stood up and shook it and left the room. when i got in the car isat down and didn't put my seat belt on.

" what did you get? " he asked me.

" nice.. so my best friend dies and you ask what did i get? " i asked a little angry at how shallow he was being.

" i didn't know the guy. " he answered.

i sighed and then decided to just answer.

" two million dollars, A mansion with everything in it, and a Bentley. " i said to him looking out the window.

" your kidding right? " he asked.

" nope not at all. " i said to him with my eyebrows raised.

" oh my god.." he answered. " what are we going to spend it on? a party for you and your dumb friends? " he asked in a grumpy tone.

" nope." i answered.

" then what are you going to do with it, give it to your mom and dad to do whatever with? " he asked still having a grumpy tone.

" nope. " i answered looking at him.

" what are going to do with it then? your not going to put in towards college, i know that! " he answered.

" im using it for pete's funeral." i said to him.

so what did you think? the next chapter is still a little sad but it gets better and happier.


	7. Chapter 7

Duncan's P.O.V

When i got back to the set iwasn't happy to say the least. One look to courtney and she backed off, you know just let me cool down a bit. Pete..That's all could think about right now. Why was he even in the stupid Hospital? I should know, i do have the right of burial services and all his stuff...Yeah i geuss i'll go talk to the hospital later or something.. Maybe tomorrow im pretty tired. So many thought flooded my head. It was hard to fight the teard but in the ned i won. They had formed in my eyes but i had pushed them back.

" Why do people die Harold, you'r an expert on nerd stuff like the Human Body and stuff that's nerdy like that. " I asked him that night as i lay on my bunk with my arms behind my head crossed.

He simply sighed.

" Well, it's diffrent for everyone, some people die of old age, while others die of diffrent diseases or murder... " Harold rambled. " Why? " He asked suddenly taking his glasses off and putting on the night stand.

I hadn't told anyone yet about how pete died. I wasn't even sure if i had told Anyone about pete at all except Carl and Chris. Maybe..If i did they most likely were Lindsay or Beth, maybe Courtney, I couldn't remeber, i might have told everyone, but i do know that i had not told anyone he died.I wasn't going to answer the nerd but for some reason i felt like i needed to tell someone, anyone, i would even take _Chris_ as a confidant right now. I was desperate.

" My friend died. " I told him looking over to my left from where i lay.

" Oh, i..Sorry.." He said looking up nervously.

" I'm gonna have a funeral for him but i don't know where to have him buried. I want it to be special, he was all most like a fath-" But then i stopped. why was i telling all of this crap to this nerd? Why did i suddenly feel more open to him? Pete..He had made me a little bit of a better person even if i didn't want to believe it.. The old man had made me a better guy.. i shook my head.

" You can tell me, i'm not gonna tell anyone i swear! " Harold said, taking a liking to the thought that i may be being nice to him for once.

" He was allmost like the father i have never had, there i said it..He was older then me, WAY older then me, i met at the hospital when i was getting my stitches out and he was dying, okay? " I said sorta rushed. I wasn't an expert on emotions but i could tell i was overwhelmed in 'em right now..

" Well, why would you become friend with a dying person!? " Harold yelled. That was the last thing i needed right now, and besides that commment made my blood boil. HOW DARE HE TALK ABOUT PETE LIKE THAT! i got out of that bunk so fast i swear the whole trailer shook.

" What did you say there dork? " I asked in a serious tone. I picked him out of the bed by the collar.

" N-n-nothing...." Harold said looking up wimply at me.

I threw him at the wall and watched him slide down it like the slime he was, i walked out of the cabin with my stuff and called Carl again, i wasn't going to be on TDA anymore.

Don't worry everyone! DUNCAN WILL BE ON TDA HE IS JUST GOING OFF OF IT FOR A VERY VERY SHORT WHILE SINCE CHRIS WILL BE GETTING DUNCAN AGAIN..AT THE FUNERAL!!!!! EVIL CHRIS!!!!


End file.
